kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakeru Jūōin
Kakeru Jūōin (十王院カケル Jūōin Kakeru) is the son of the company Jūōin Holdings' owner and a student at Kakyoin Academy of Edel Rose. He is the managing director of his fathers company. His birth name is Kazuo Jūōin (十王院一男 Jūōin Kazuo). Official Profile Appearance Kakeru is an average height boy who has orange hair and bright yellowish-orange eyes. He wears a pair of rimless glasses and wears a red vest with golden linings over his school uniform. Personality Kakeru's personality is commonly and officially defined as chara (チャラ) which can mean flirtatious or trashy. His only interest is getting girls' attention and is said to have enrolled in Edel Rose only to become popular.King Of Prism Official Website Despite his playful character, Kakeru is known to have a more serious side to him. According to Hiro Hayami, Kakeru is actually a diligent student, helps his father with his work, and genuinely loves prism shows.PASH! Magazine June Issue 2016 However, if this side to him is brought up he gets embarrassed about it. He even goes to measures to hide his true personality, such as hiding his prism star magazines from Shin. He is also an otaku who seems to like every genre of anime, and is said to have once went shopping for action figures with Hiro.2D☆STAR Vol. 4 - KING OF PRISM by PrettyRhythm Special Short Story Story King Of Prism In King Of Prism, Kakeru first appears in Schwarz Rose, wearing the Schwarz Rose's uniform and observing the machines the students of Schwarz Rose use to train. Later, he meets Taiga, Kazuki and Alexander right before they are about to have a prism battle and gives them prism watches, a device he's been developing for his company. He tells them it'd be bad publicity for both Edel Rose and Schwarz Rose if either Kazuki or Alex got hurt. Taiga calls Kakeru a traitor for betraying Edel Rose and going to Schwarz but Kakeru denies this later, saying he only went there to inspect the facility that was provided by his company. Etymology Kazuo (一男) '''means "The First Son". '''Jūōin (十王院) means "The Imperial Ten Kings". Jūō (十王), meaning Ten Kings, in Buddhist belief comes from the ten kings who rule the afterlife. Prism Jumps King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars KING OF PRISM by Pretty Rhythm Heart Pound ♥ One More Jump Songs # Dramatic LOVE # Groovin' Chara-Emo Night # Red Night Vampire (Prism Rush! LIVE) # Sweet Sweet Replies (Prism Rush! LIVE) # VI VA VACANCES (Duo /w Shin) # Sing New Shine (/w Shin and Leo) # Party Monster Hyakki Yagyō (Duo /w Yukinojo) # Happy Happy Birthday ~ Kekeru Ver.~ # Winter Eyes Trivia * He ranked 3rd place in the official popularity poll "Next Generation Prism Star Grand Election" * His real name is Kazuo, but because Kazuo is a common, and to him, boring name he insists on people to call him Kakeru, which he thinks is better. * The only times he is called Kazuo is by Minato, Taiga, and when he is at work or at home * He can use Cyalume Change, which is PriPara anime series' type of appeal as shown in Episode 04 Gallery Kakeru face.png|Official Website Character Sheet Kakeru.png|Official Website Design Kakeru taiga clothes.png|Kakeru in Taiga's clothing in 2D Star Vol 4 Kakeru sketches.png|Kakeru Character Design Sketches Manager kakeru.jpeg|Kakeru in his work uniform References ja:十王院カケル Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose